


Treefall's Journey

by Platte_Lake



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platte_Lake/pseuds/Platte_Lake
Summary: Treefall is a loyal Thunderclan warrior. He spends most of his time hunting and patrolling. But, one night, he receives a prophecy. One that will send him beyond clan boundaries to forge a new clan. A clan that'll be remembered throughout time.





	1. A Warrior At Last!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This is an actual story with ACTUAL plot! Crazy, amiright? But, yeah. I had this idea sitting for a while but I couldn't exactly write it because I was still confused on how to start it. But, now I think I have an idea.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."  
Treepaw's head popped up as he heard Firestar call out from the camp. Treepaw yawned, stretching and grooming himself before padding out of the Apprentice's den. He sat in front of Firestar, whom cleared his throat and began to speak.  
"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in his turn.  
Firestar jumped down from the highledge and sat in front of Treepaw  
"Treepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Treefall nodded, mewing a yes.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Treepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Treefall. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
Firestar rested his muzzle on Treefall's head and Treefall licked Firestar's shoulder.  
"Treefall! Treefall!" Treefall chuckled sheepishly as the cats called out his name. Lionblaze peeled from the group and looked at im proudly. "You earned this." He mewed, sitting back down in the crowd. "As normal, Treefall will sit a silent vigil for the clan." Firestar called out, leaping down from Highledge.  
Treefall just sighed and settled himself by the entrance. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Update

This story has been taken up by a friend named Tobias_Darren_Russell. It will be slightly different but essentially the same plot. Alright, goodbye!


End file.
